lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 54 - Albert Wesker's last breath
Gesellschaftm, Cafe Chris: Tell me Kevin, what happened? Kevin: I was just going to simple shopping with Gwen, until i got attacked by that liquid alien and possessed me. Jill: Is the XANA. Kevin: XANA? Is that the name? Chris: XANA is a computer motherboard that terrorizes the internet and is used by Icy Steven right now. Wesker is waiting for us. Kevin: Wesker? Wasen't on your team? Chris: He left and betrayed us. Is very hard to explain the situlation, even worse, William is captured. Kevin: I want to fight with you, to destroy the XANA. Jill: You can't stay to us, your critically wounded. You must rest a little longer. Kevin: Oh, bumer. Chris: I'm sorry, there's nothing we can't do. Ken: Come on, i got tired when i completly defeated Bison. Kelvin: M. Bison of the Shadaloo? Your awesome dude, you should earn a medal. Stan: Guys, where here! Kenny: Hhhmhhh! (Whaoh, it looks like they don't clean it for years!) Cartman: Allright, let's kick their ass! John: No, kids. This is not the safe place to enter, only us can enter. Cartman: God dammit! Crazy Dave: Hey, can i join? I wasn't able to fight for days, since i'm stuck on the torture room when the ship crashed. I'll go CRAAZY because of it! John: Fine, your in. Charidon: Good luck John. (Thumbs up) John: (Thumbs up) Bowser: Hey, i want to have fun smashing the zombies! Abandoned Lava Factory, South Park. Wesker: So, my plan is not completed yet....But i'm still waiting for them and give a suprise for B.S.A.A. Nemesis: Grrrr... Sage Pedro: Leave alone, you vermin, you will never use my powers to your leader! Wesker: Yes, i can, Petey's descendant. Sage Pedro: You insolent, cruel man, let me free, or i wiill make you pay for this!!! The heroes arrived Wesker: ? John: Here it is. Jill: We found you Wesker, put your weapons and stay down! Chris: Or you will suffer the consequences! Wesker: Oh B.S.A.A., you haven't changed all that much. You will see this. Behold! (Shows a XANA capsule) Chris: W-what is this capsule!? Wesker: It is made by Icy Steven for me as a gift. When is combined it with the Sage's power, i will be invincible! Amy Rose: The Sage? Armor King: Grr! (Yeah, he is tied up!) Bowser: Wait, isn't the same sage that i saw him back in the Ice World with the plumbers? Sage Pedro: Heroes, you arrived. You must free me! Wesker: Shut the hell up, plant. I'll get your powers soon enough! But first.... (Snaped his fingers) 2 Nemesises comes in Nemesis 2: Grrr.. Nemesis 3: Grrr.. Jill: The trio again, we better watch out. 15 Zombies, Tank, Charger, Witch, and Boomer comes in Witch: *Screams* John: Oh shit, the Special Zombies too. Crazy Dave: Oh yeah, i'm gonna have fun with these!! 5 B.O.W.'s comes in Chris: The B.O.W. too. Wesker, we will pay you later! Captain America: In the name of The Avengers, what kind of battle is this? Robo: Duuh, zombies. Wesker: I'll watching you died. Leon: I'll rather just shot you in the face already. Chapter 54 - Albert Wesker's last breath Playable Characters *Chris *Jill *Crazy Dave *John *Robo *Bowser *Leon Kennedy *Captain America *Gemini Sunrise *Erica Fontaine *Armor King *Amy Rose *Klonoa (After 13 enemies are defeated) *Guntz (After 13 enemies are defeated) *Gilgamesh (After 13 enemies are defeated) *Fong Ling (After 13 enemies are defeated) Non-Playable *Sage Pedro (Gives Amy Rose his ability, Quick Up after completing) Enemies *15 Zombies - 960 HP *5 Ooze - 1400 HP *Witch - 3000 HP *Boomer - 2800 HP *Charger - 2200 HP *Tank - 3500 HP *3 Nemesises - 6500 HP (One of them has the XANA part on his chest) *6 Moos - 1000 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) *Giant Moo - 2600 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) *3 Shield Moos - 1300 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) *Armored Moo - 2700 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) *Joka - 5100 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) *4 Blue Knights - 1100 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) *2 Slimes - 600 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) *2 Ropers - 710 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) *Qox - 5400 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) *Dr. Zomboss - HP: N/A (After 13 enemies are defeated) **Zombot - 6000 HP *Albert Wesker - 8000 HP (After 10 enemies are defeated) After all enemies are defeated *Uroboros XANA Wesker - 13500 HP *5 Tryants - 2700 HP *10 Super Tryants - 3300 HP Category:Blog posts Category:Chapter